Uno
Uno is a popular game played internationally, with the aim being to reduce one's hand via playing valid cards. In the Common Room, Uno generally follows the standard game play of Evil Uno (rules listed below) Rules Evil Uno *All players start with 7 cards. The player on the dealer's left will begin, followed by the player on ''their ''left in subsequent games. Players who have been eliminated are removed from the rotation. *A player may place down one card during their turn which matches the last card played in either colour or symbol. *Cards must be played when applicable- players do not have the option of deliberately saving cards to draw from the deck. *Twinning: Players who hold an identical card as the last one played can place it down out of their turn. One can twin their own card, but not a card that is played immediately before their turn (as it is already their turn). Twinning is usually declared, and will usually be counted as valid provided that it was declared before the next card is placed down- this was allowed to adjust for reach differences resulting from players' arm lengths or table size/positioning. *Draw cards (those with a "+") can be played on top of each other to create a stack, commonly referred to as "stacking it up". The draw penalty accumulates with every card played, and once the stack can no longer continue the current player is forced to draw cards from the deck equal to the total of the draw card. *"No black on black". A black card can not be placed immediately after another black card (as part of one's turn or twinning). Therefore, a "Draw +4" card will result in the next player forced to draw. *A player with one card must declare Uno, or risk drawing 2 cards should another player notice and call "gotcha". Multiple opponents' Gotcha do not accumulate. *A "0" card will allow a player to switch their hand with another player (completely optional) *Effects of cards must be resolved before the game ends. If the last card played was a draw, the next player must draw or play a draw card before the game ends. Thus one could empty their hand with a 0 card, take the card/s and give the victory to someone else. One can twin the last card with a suitable copy. *Cards are worth different points. Black cards are worth 50, Action cards (draw +2, skip and reverse) are worth 20. Others are worth their numerical value. *Players are eliminated upon reaching a cumulative 200 points. The winner is the last player remaining under 200. Bitchy Uno *Follows all rules of Evil Uno except for the scoring system (see below) *After a player wins, the remaining players tally the value of cards in their hands. Those with 50 or more are elimiated. If no one is on or above 50 points then the game resumes, with a -10 to the fatal amounts of remaining points a player has in their hands. When a player is eliminated, the total resets to 50. In the event of only 2 players, the score becomes 10, then 1 (should neither player be eliminated). History In Evil Uno the aim is to play until a winner is determined. Reputedly, common room elder Paul introduced this version to the group in 2007 after it was encountered during his travels in Germany. It was played for years until 2011, where Bitchy Uno was decided to be more practical for time. During a game of Evil Uno, Trinh decided that instead of accumulating card values until someone hit 200 or over, players were safe every game provided that their finishing score was less than 50. Other members agreed, as it would make long scoring redundant. Then T.A. and a few other members figured that a penalty of 5 points (later 10) would make the game more interesting, as well as easier for eliminating players. The name "Bitchy Uno" was coined by Shell, on the basis that it was like evil uno, but not for as long. Eventually the modified limits for the finalists (last 2 players) were integrated and the new version of Evil Uno was complete. These days, it is played more often than the original due to being faster and having an easier to manage scoring system. Trivia *The current record for longest Draw Stack (accumulated draw cards) is +14, on 2 instances. The 1st was during a game with 3 people- Ron, Zach Shepards and Trinh. Ironically, Zach began the chain in hopes of it hitting Trinh, only to be impaled by his own sword. He ragedquitted, and has yet to play a game of Uno since that day. The 2nd occasion was during a Thursday, at the MAd and SOMMA club tables on Bush Court, with approximately 10 players. *Playing Bitchy Uno with an open hand generally does not disadvantage a player much, if at all. Having tested open handed style on multiple occasions, it could be noted that Bitchy Uno is different to Evil Uno in that a player does not need to win, but merely survive. This is because points are only calculated for entry into the next round, and do not accumulate over the game. *Trinh compared the concept of Bitchy Uno to the idea of "Star Ship Earth", a philosophical concept based on "Life Boat Earth", which arises when the question of helping others is raised. The reduction of points required to live is similar to the loss of oxygen over time, forcing people to be sacrificed for the "greater good". Jokingly, Uno has been suggested as a way to determine who to eat first should cannibalism ever become necessary. Category:Common Room Games